


Purgatorium

by carrionofmywaywardson



Series: Purgatory [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, czyściec
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czyściec odziera z pozorów. Nie ma tu oszustwa. Nie ma kamuflażu. Nie ma podstępu, kłamstwa, iluzji, sztuczek, udawania. Nic nie jest tu niczym innym niż tym, czym jest naprawdę. Sowy są dokładnie tym, czym się wydają. Czyściec zmywa z twarzy maskę i teatralny makijaż. Być może właśnie dlatego nazywa się Czyśćcem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purgatorium

**Author's Note:**

> To miał być bardzo filozoficzny fik, ale z filozofii zawsze miałam najwyżej 3, więc pomińmy milczeniem ten aspekt. I miało nie być seksu. Ale, cóż, jest. I chciałam napisać serię krótkich scenek, nie opowiadanie, ale sama już nie wiem, co z tego wyszło. Cóż. Enjoy.

Dean bardzo szybko przekonuje się o prawdziwej naturze Czyśćca. Czy może raczej: bardzo szybko staje się jej ofiarą.

Nagłe zniknięcie Castiela przyprawia go o taką panikę, że łowca musi skulić się na ziemi i objąć ramionami, by powstrzymać dreszcze i mdłości. To nie pierwszy atak paniki w jego życiu, bynajmniej, ale pierwszy, nad którym Dean nie może zapanować, którego nie udaje mu się upchnąć głęboko pod coraz bardziej porysowaną, miejscami pękającą maską cwaniactwa i brawury. Nie od razu domyśla się, że to wpływ Czyśćca.

Czyściec odziera z pozorów. Nie ma tu oszustwa. Nie ma kamuflażu. Nie ma podstępu, kłamstwa, iluzji, sztuczek, udawania. Nic nie jest tu niczym innym niż tym, czym jest naprawdę. Sowy są dokładnie tym, czym się wydają. Czyściec zmywa z twarzy maskę i teatralny makijaż.

Być może właśnie dlatego nazywa się Czyśćcem.

Castiel nie znika na długo. Dean nie zdąża zakołysać się w swojej żałosnej, sierocej pozycji nawet pół tuzina razy, kiedy dociera do niego furkot skrzydeł i anioł staje przed nim, wyprostowany, czujny, bez tego maniakalnego uśmiechu, na widok którego Deanowi chciało się wyć, bez tych rozbieganych, chorobliwie błyszczących oczu, ale z poważną twarzą bożego wojownika skupionego na wykonaniu zadania, które mu powierzono. Dean czuje skurcz w (sercu) gardle i musi z całych sił zacisnąć zęby i napiąć mięśnie, by nie zerwać się z klęczek i nie zmiażdżyć Castiela w niedźwiedzim uścisku. By nie powiedzieć na głos tego, co tłumi w sobie od chwili, gdy Cas obżarł się duszami i zaczął patrzeć na niego tak, jak Dean patrzy sam na siebie. Jak na robaka. Jak na bezużyteczną rzecz, która nie nadaje się już nawet do tego, do czego została stworzona. Dopiero wtedy Dean uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo przywykł do zupełnie innego wzroku Castiela. Jak bardzo mu zależało, żeby przynajmniej w oczach anioła wyglądać na lepszego niż jest.

Oczywiście nie udaje mu się całkowicie nad sobą zapanować i pełne emocji słowa jednak wyrywają się ze ściśniętego gardła, odpowiednio przefiltrowane przez jego Winchesterowy mózg, odsączone z formy, ale nabrzmiałe treścią.

 - Gdzieś ty do cholery był, sukinsynu?

Castiel jeszcze przez chwilę rozgląda się wokół (Dean niemal widzi, jak jego uszy nadstawiają się czujnie, a nozdrza rozszerzają, by wciągnąć obce zapachy), a potem opuszcza wzrok na łowcę i przechyla głowę w ten swój (pocieszająco znajomy) irytujący sposób.

\- Badałem otoczenie. Musimy stąd odejść, Dean. Nie powinniśmy zbyt długo przebywać w jednym miejscu.

Ulga, którą Dean poczuł na widok Castiela rozwiewa się w nicość i nagle ogarnia go tak wielkie zniechęcenie i beznadzieja, że łowca pochyla się, opierając czoło o kolana i obejmując się ramionami. Nie może powstrzymać dreszczy i łzy cisną mu się do oczu, bo tego już za wiele, naprawdę ma już dość, chciałby po prostu położyć się na tej cholernej, twardej jak skała, bezbarwnej ziemi i umrzeć. O ile to w ogóle możliwe w Czyśćcu.

Ale wtedy coś dotyka jego ramienia, niepewnie, z wahaniem, i to jest to samo ramię, na którym wciąż widać pobladły, ale wyraźny odcisk palców, i jak to możliwe, że ta istota, która kiedyś bezlitośnie wypaliła na nim swoje piętno, i ta, której palce dotykają go teraz delikatnie, jakby w obawie, że silniejszy kontakt może go skruszyć na proch, jak to możliwe, że te dwie istoty są tym samym Castielem?

Tym razem nie przenikają go uzdrawiające fale Łaski, nie ma żadnej iskierki mocy, która poskładałaby do kupy jego poranioną, udręczoną duszę (i jakież to zabawne: potrzeba było aż dwóch potężnych aniołów i Bóg wie jak długiego czasu spędzonego w ich towarzystwie, by zmienić duszę Sama w zastraszone, okaleczone stworzonko, kulące się gdzieś w metaforycznym kącie; Dean nie ma nawet takiej wymówki, jego czterdzieści lat nie może się równać z cierpieniem Sama, jego „ja” najzwyczajniej w świecie ugina się pod ciężarem codziennego życia i poczucia odpowiedzialności. Jakby naprawdę potrzebował kolejnego powodu, by sobą gardzić), ale Dean bierze głęboki wdech i uspokaja się, bo Castiel jest tuż obok, cały i zdrowy, są tutaj obaj, żaden z nich nie musi stawiać Czyśćcowi czoła samotnie i tym razem Dean nie pozwoli, aby z jego winy, przez jego słabość, Castiela spotkało coś złego. Wydostaną się, wyprowadzi stąd Castiela, choćby miał za to oddać życie. Chociaż Dean wątpi, by ktoś chciał odebrać mu coś tak bezwartościowego.

\- Okej – mówi, próbując niczym nie zdradzić, jaką przyjemność sprawia mu lekki uścisk gorących palców anioła. – Chodźmy skopać kilka tyłków.

Na chwilę palce zaciskają się mocniej, po czym Castiel cofa dłoń i wkłada ją do kieszeni płaszcza, drugą też. Kiedy Dean staje na nogach, Castiel przekrzywia głowę i uracza go czymś w rodzaju przyjaznego zmarszczenia brwi. (Do diabła, kiedy Dean stał się tak biegły w języku Castielowym, że potrafi odróżnić jeden pokerowy wyraz twarzy od drugiego?)

\- Ale tylko tych, które same wejdą nam w drogę – mówi anioł.

\- Tylko tych, przed którymi nie uda nam się uciec – poprawia Dean.  
  
***

  
Czyściec odziera z pozorów. I zamieszkują go bezcielesne stworzenia, dusze nieskrępowane limitami materialnej powłoki. Dean przekonuje się o tym boleśnie, gdy otacza ich lepka, ciężka mgła, której macki próbują zlizywać krew sączącą się z ramienia łowcy, i Dean wie, że to coś, co na Ziemi nazywał strzygą. Przekonuje się o tym, gdy między skręconymi jak węże korzeniami drzew widzi przyczajoną, zdeformowaną furię i wie, że to rugaru. To, co na Ziemi musiało przybrać mniej lub bardziej ludzką formę, w Czyśćcu wygląda dokładnie tak, jak zaplanowała to Wszechmatka. Nie potrzebuje już ludzkiego żywiciela, mięsnego garniturka, kamuflażu. Jest u siebie i nie musi się ukrywać. (Dean woli nie zastanawiać się nad tym, jak wygląda Dick i reszta lewiatańskich fajfusów w ich naturalnym środowisku, bo takie myśli kończą się tylko obrazem Castiela rozpychanego od wewnątrz, rozdzieranego mackami śliskimi od czarnego śluzu, rozszarpywanego rybimi zębami i… no właśnie. Dean woli się nie zastanawiać.)

W tym świecie on i Cas są intruzami. Castiel, anioł kryjący swą prawdziwą postać pod twarzą Jimmy’ego Novaka, i Dean, mężczyzna, który całe swoje życie zbudował na kłamstwie.

Im dłużej przebywają w Czyśćcu, tym częściej zdarza się Deanowi zajrzeć pod maskę Castiela. Czasami łowca widzi, jak niebieskie oczy zaczynają jaśnieć białym światłem, czasami to samo światło wyziera z otwartych ust Castiela, czasami głos anioła załamuje się w ostry wizg, jakby Cas przechodził jakąś cholerną anielską mutację, i Dean musi zatykać uszy, aż Cas zauważa, co się dzieje, i zakłopotany urywa w pół słowa. A czasami – i to są chwile, których Dean wyczekuje z największym utęsknieniem, choć nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał – za Castielem kładą się dwa długie cienie, ciemniejsze od innych, strzępiaste plamy czerni, drżące w nieruchomym powietrzu, najczęściej rozłożone opiekuńczo nad Deanem jak rozsuwany dach kabrioletu; zdarza się, że Castiel przeciąga się, rozprostowując zesztywniałe mięśnie, a wtedy dwa cienie rozpościerają się na niewiarygodną długość, sięgając ponad czubki drzew, i Dean może niemal zobaczyć pióra, łuski, tęczowe Skittlesy, czy z czego tam zrobione są anielskie skrzydła; może niemal zobaczyć delikatne zarysy kości, ścięgien i mięśni, przezroczystych na tle powykręcanych gałęzi i bezgwiezdnego nieba. Mimo że dobrze wie, iż to nie są tak naprawdę pióra, kości i ścięgna. Castiel nie jest istotą materialną, choć łatwo o tym zapomnieć. Jest… czymś zupełnie niepojętym, odwiecznym, potężnym, ogromem ściśniętym w niepozornym ludzkim ciele.

Dean nie ma pojęcia, jakim cudem Cas – drań ma przecież postać wielkości budynku Chryslera, o ile nie były to tylko czcze przechwałki – zdołał zmieścić się w szczupłym ciele Jimmy’ego. Patrząc na niego, Dean nie może nie wyobrażać sobie Casa skulonego gdzieś wewnątrz, zwiniętego w niewygodny kłębek i próbującego znaleźć pozycję, w której skrzydła nie będą mu się gnieść o żebra jego nosiciela (Sam nazwał kiedyś Jimmy’ego Novaka „Castielem.rar” i Dean musi przyznać, że jak na jego braciszka jest to całkiem niezłe porównanie). Co jest przezabawne, tylko że z zewnątrz, na twarzy Jimmy’ego, nigdy nie widać oznak niewygody, więc Casowi chyba nie jest tak źle. Może istoty bezcielesne nie mają problemów z kompresowaniem swoich eterycznych postaci. Na pewno nie grozi im żaden postrzał ani skurcz, ani inne diabelstwa nękające w tej chwili stuprocentowo materialnego Deana.

Może z Casem jest tak, jak z tą budką z brytyjskiego serialu, który Sam tak uwielbia. Mały z zewnątrz, ale niczym nieograniczony wewnątrz. Pieprzyć prawa fizyki i zdrowego rozsądku, i tak nigdy nie miały większego zastosowania w świecie Deana Winchestera.  
  
***  
  
Wilkołak, warcząc, wypełza z kamiennego kręgu, sierść stroszy mu się na karku, a z obnażonych dziąseł ścieka czarna ślina. Dean ma dziwne, niepokojące wrażenie, że być może to Madison, bo jest coś znajomego w tych ciemnych oczach o kształcie migdałów, ale to nie może być Madison, nie, to tylko bestia, która ją opętała, pasożytniczy odłamek, który odkruszył się od wilczego Alfy i krążył po Ziemi, infekując kolejne ofiary. Żaden z ziemskich potworów nie jest odrębną całością, każdy podporządkowany jest temu Pierwszemu, który z kolei szarpie się na smyczy Wszechmatki. Potworna, pajęcza sieć zależności, rozciągnięta po całym Czyśćcu i przenikająca z niego do innych światów.

Nieważne, myśli Dean, ściskając w dłoni żałośnie mały nóż, jedyną broń, jaką miał przy sobie w chwili, gdy ich tu wrzuciło. Nieważne. To nie jest Madison. Madison była miłą, niewinną dziewczyną, która miała pecha spotkać na swojej drodze inną, równie niewinną istotę, zawładniętą przez to coś, co teraz uśmiecha się do Deana żarłocznie. Coś, co nie ma w sobie – i nigdy nie miało – ani grama człowieczeństwa, mimo że migdałowe oczy lśnią nie-zwierzęcą inteligencją.

Z bliska stwór wcale nie wygląda jak wilk, ma dłuższy pysk i wargi, które rozciągają się dużo szerzej, od ucha do ucha, jak szczęka węża, ukazując w uśmiechu szpilowate, zakrzywione zęby. Stoi na tylnych łapach, przygarbiony, podpierając się dłuższymi przednimi, ale nie tak, jakby potrzebował ich do utrzymania równowagi – raczej w sposób, który przypomina człowieka niewiedzącego, co zrobić z rękoma i chowającego je w kieszeniach. Ramiona wilkołaka są na tyle długie, że stwór wlecze nimi po ziemi, ale kiedy w pewnym momencie unosi je, najwidoczniej już wiedząc, co z nimi zrobić, wcale nie zakłóca to jego kroku. Pazury klekoczą złowrogo, gdy wilkołak przechyla głowę w parodii anielskiego gestu.

Castiel w szpitalnej piżamie wygląda krucho i bezbronnie i chociaż Dean wie, że wygląd zewnętrzny anioła – wygląd jego naczynia – nie odzwierciedla jego prawdziwej mocy, że Castiel mógłby pewnie jednym niedbałym smagnięciem skrzydła zwalić albo spopielić pół tego przeklętego lasu, w którym się znaleźli, i tak instynktownie wysuwa się naprzód, zasłaniając sobą anioła. Cas wydaje zniecierpliwione pufnięcie i Dean czuje na plecach dwa piekące punkty, w które wwierca się zirytowany wzrok jego towarzysza, ale nie ma czasu na zmianę pozycji, bo wilkołak odbija się od ziemi potężnym susem i nagle całe pole widzenia Deana zajmuje imponujący garnitur zębów i chlaszczący na boki czerwony jęzor, a w następnej chwili Dean jest skąpany we krwi, mózgu, odłamkach kości i kłakach mokrego futra. Mruga, zdezorientowany, ocierając dłonią krew zalewającą mu oczy, przyglądając się tępo dwóm falującym przed nim, postrzępionym cieniom, które rozchylają się bezgłośnie na dwie strony niczym kurtyna w teatrze. Wycofują się, pełznąc po bokach Deana, i nikną za jego plecami. Łowca odwraca się w samą porę, by dostrzec, jak cienie zwijają się wokół Castiela, na chwilę dziwnie rozmazując jego sylwetkę, i wtapiają się w jego ciało. Castiel uśmiecha się niewinnie.

Tym razem to Dean przewierca go zirytowanym spojrzeniem.

\- Musiałeś, prawda? Nie mogłeś się powstrzymać?

\- Nie pozwolę ci się dla mnie poświęcać, Dean – mówi Cas, wciąż się uśmiechając. – I nie pozwolę ci tutaj zginąć. Tylko twoja obecność trzyma mnie przy życiu. Gdyby nie ty, gdyby nie to, że muszę cię stąd wyprowadzić, że muszę na własne oczy zobaczyć, że nic ci już nie grozi, już dawno bym się poddał. Jeśli zginiesz, zginę i ja. Jesteś moją gwarancją, Dean. Pamiętaj o tym.

Niech go diabli porwą, myśli ponuro Dean. Głupi anioł, który pod względem cierpiętnictwa i nienawiści własnej mógłby śmiało konkurować z oboma braćmi W. Cas musi go znać dużo lepiej, niż Dean sądził, skoro odwołuje się do jego instynktu macierzyńskiego. Bo jeśli tylko w ten sposób Dean może ocalić Castiela, to odłoży na bok swoje autodestrukcyjne zapędy i zrobi wszystko, żeby przeżyć. I Cas dobrze o tym wie.

\- Jeśli… - Castiel przełyka ślinę, już bez uśmiechu, i odwraca wzrok. – Jeśli w ogóle ci na tym zależy, oczywiście.

Aha. Więc jednak nie tak dobrze.

\- Nie bądź idiotą, Cas. I w ogóle to działa w dwie strony, wiesz? Jeśli zobaczę, że próbujesz znowu oddawać za mnie życie, to skopię ci tę twoją pierzastą dupę tak, że nie będziesz mógł usiąść nawet na najmiększej chmurce. Co najmniej do przyszłej Gwiazdki.

\- Stoi – odpowiada Castiel. – Żadnego poświęcania się. Wyjdziemy stąd obaj albo nie wyjdzie żaden z nas.

\- Amen.  
  
***  
  
Pewnego dnia (a może nocy; nie wiadomo, bo w większości Czyśćca panuje wieczny półmrok) kończą im się pomysły. Żaden z rytuałów znanych Castielowi nie odnosi skutku, żaden z napotkanych potworów nie wie, jak wydostać się z Czyśćca (mimo że Dean wykorzystuje wszystkie sztuczki, jakich nauczył go Alastair, by wydobyć z nich odpowiedź), w lesie występuje też przygnębiający niedobór starych szaf prowadzących do innego świata. Dean wciąż jeszcze żywi nadzieję, że Sam znajdzie jakiś sposób, ale z każdą kolejną godziną spędzoną w tym ponurym, wrogim miejscu nadzieja tli się coraz słabszym płomieniem. Każdego dnia pokonują coraz krótszy dystans – jaki jest sens wędrowania, jeśli nie ma się pojęcia, dokąd chce się dojść (co innego, gdyby mieli przy sobie Impalę, myśli tęsknie Dean), są też dni, kiedy w ogóle nie ruszają się z miejsca, przycupnięci w jednej z licznych jaskiń, wsłuchując się w nawoływania mieszkańców Czyśćca lub jednostajny szum deszczu.  
  
***  
  
\- Wiesz, że to jedyna rzecz, jaka kiedykolwiek naprawdę do mnie należała?

\- Co? – Castiel podnosi głowę, przerywając wzrokowy pojedynek z tańczącymi płomieniami ogniska.

\- To – Dean poklepuje dłonią rękaw swojej skórzanej kurtki.

\- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

Łowca wzrusza ramionami.

\- Nie wiem. Tylko że dotąd wszystko, zawsze, no wiesz, nosiłem rzeczy po swoim ojcu. Albo na zmianę z Sammy’m. Nie miałem własnych. No, poza bielizną, oczywiście.

Castiel myśli przez chwilę.

\- Miałeś amulet od Sama.

\- Niby tak, ale… - Dean kręci głową. – Nie, on też na początku miał być dla ojca, nie dla mnie. Nie żeby mi to przeszkadzało, przeciwnie, ale… - gładzi rękaw kurtki i patrzy na niego w milczeniu.

Castiel też się nie odzywa, ale nie odwraca głowy, jakby czekał na jakąś konkluzję.

Która oczywiście nie nadejdzie, bo Dean ssie w wyrażaniu tego, co myśli i czuje – nie ma pojęcia, jak opisać to, jak bardzo cieszy go fakt, że kurtka pachnie tylko skórą (i krwią, i pyłem Czyśćca, i trochę potem), a nie jego ojcem. Że nie jest przesycona przeszłością, wspomnieniami, ciężka od odpowiedzialności, którą złożył mu na barkach John Winchester.

\- To po prostu moja, tylko moja rzecz – mamrocze w końcu, zirytowany samym sobą. – Kupiłem ją tego samego dnia, kiedy Meg zadzwoniła, że możemy cię odwiedzić. Doszyłem do niej kilka kieszeni na noże i pistolety. Wyszyłem swoje prawdziwe nazwisko na podszewce. Prawdziwe, rozumiesz? Moje. To… sam nie wiem. Czuję się z tym cholernie dobrze, wiesz? To głupie. To tylko kurtka.

\- Kupiłeś ją wtedy, kiedy dowiedziałeś się, że czuję się lepiej? – pyta Castiel i coś błyska w jego oku. Dean wierci się niespokojnie w miejscu, czując się nagle dziwnie obnażony, choć nie bardzo wie, z jakiego powodu.

\- Uhm – mruczy, wlepiając wzrok w swoje palce.

\- Jest w tym pewna symbolika – zauważa Castiel.

Dean milczy przez chwilę, skubiąc rękaw kurtki i rozważając jego słowa. Wreszcie wzrusza ramionami.

\- Kurwa, chyba masz rację.

Castiel uśmiecha się, pochylając głowę, i to jest ten sam uśmiech, który Dean zobaczył wieki temu, na tamtym placu zabaw, kiedy jemu i Samowi udało się powstrzymać powstanie Samhaina i jego trupiej gromadki. Nieznaczne, typowo Castielowe wygięcie warg, pełne rezerwy i sympatii. Jakby Castiel nie do końca rozumiał, dlaczego się uśmiecha, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Mimowolny, ale nie wymuszony uśmiech, przeznaczony tylko dla Deana.

Więc może jednak kurtka nie jest jedyną rzeczą, jaka należy tylko do niego.

Anioł wyciąga przed siebie ręce i przygląda się rękawom swojego płaszcza. Dotyka jednego z pasków, którymi można je ściągnąć. Przesuwa palcem po plastikowym guziku. Jego czoło marszczy się smutno i Dean nie musi czekać, aż Cas się odezwie, aby wiedzieć, co powie.

\- Ten płaszcz nie jest mój.

I nawet jeśli Dean się domyślał, nawet jeśli słowa Castiela brzmią zabawnie, to łowca i tak znów czuje ten cholerny skurcz w gardle, bo jest coś strasznie przygnębiającego w spojrzeniu anioła, w tym, jak jego ramiona kulą się wewnątrz za dużego prochowca, jak wąskie nadgarstki – jeden wciąż przewiązany plastikową, szpitalną bransoletką - wyglądają z szerokich rękawów, jak długie palce głaszczą piaskowy materiał.

Twarz Castiela rozjaśnia się i anioł sięga do kieszeni, by wyciągnąć z niej paczuszkę z gęstym, bursztynowym płynem.

\- Miód – mówi, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Sam go zebrałem.

Dean przełyka ślinę, zmuszając dłoń, która aż świerzbi, by poklepać Castiela pocieszająco po plecach, aby wciąż zaciskała się kurczowo na rękawie kurtki. Daj spokój, Winchester, myśli. On żyje od milionów lat. Nie musisz go pocieszać tylko dlatego, że jego jedynym skarbem jest miód, który sam sobie nazbierał.

Zresztą Castiel znowu wpada w ten swój obłąkańczy nastrój, w którym rozbawić go może byle pająk tańczący na końcu drżącej nitki babiego lata, lizanie skutego lodem słupa latarni czy wyłączenie prądu na całym Zachodnim Wybrzeżu przy pomocy palca. Z dwojga złego Dean woli to, niż gdyby Castiel miał kołysać się w kącie, rzucając przestraszone spojrzenia na wyimaginowanego Lucyfera, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że ten Castiel go przeraża. Nie to, że stanowi jakieś niebezpieczeństwo (mimo swojej nieprzewidywalności). Wręcz przeciwnie, w tym stanie Castiel brzydzi się przemocą – i właśnie to jest przerażające. Bo niezdolny do walki Cas to bezbronny Cas, a Dean wie, że nie zniósłby kolejnej… kolejnego… Nie zniósłby. Po prostu.

Castiel otwiera paczuszkę, zanurza w niej dwa palce i przez chwilę wpatruje się z zachwytem w płynny bursztyn rozciągający się leniwie w lepką nić, coraz dłuższą i cieńszą – zanim nić ma szansę pęknąć, Castiel wysuwa język, chwyta skapujący miód i oblizuje palce.

Dean znów przełyka ślinę.

Castiel zauważa jego wzrok i wyciąga paczuszkę w jego stronę.

\- Chcesz trochę?

Łowca bez słowa kręci głową, usiłując nie wpatrywać się zbyt nachalnie w lśniące od śliny palce Castiela i jego język, zlizujący z wargi zabłąkaną strużkę miodu.

\- Spróbuj – oczy anioła przybierają tak psi wyraz, że Dean nie ma serca znów odmówić, mimo że nie odczuwa żadnego apetytu, od kiedy się tu znaleźli. To pewnie dlatego, że, technicznie rzecz ujmując, jest martwy.

Nabiera palcem trochę miodu i zlizuje go pod bacznym spojrzeniem anioła. Castiel szczerzy zęby.

\- Dobry, prawda? Kiedy stąd wyjdziemy, będę go zbierał codziennie. Może założymy pasiekę u Bobby’ego? Na pewno nie miałby nic przeciwko. Albo sad owocowy? Co o tym sądzisz, Dean? Moglibyśmy posadzić jabłonie i porzeczki, i wiśnie, i maliny, i gruszki, i śliwki, wiesz, jak dobre jest nadzienie do ciasta zrobione z prawdziwych owoców? I ciasto słodzone miodem zamiast cukru? Mógłbym ci piec codziennie inne ciasto, a dla Sama zrobię rabatkę z warzywami, co myślisz, Dean? Dean?

\- Cas, błagam, zamknij się.

Castiel milknie, nerwowo mnąc w palcach torebkę z miodem, jakby przestraszył się ostrego tonu Deana. Dean czuje się jak ostatni skurwysyn, ale nie może nic poradzić na to, że ta zwariowana paplanina wypływająca z ust kogoś, kto zwykł wyrażać najbardziej skomplikowane myśli w czterech słowach na krzyż, przyprawia go o ciarki. Zamyka oczy i bierze kilka głębokich wdechów.

\- Przepraszam – mówi w końcu. – Okej. Możesz mieć swój sad. Rabatkę. Pasiekę. Cholerne pole kukurydzy. Czy co tam chcesz. Jak stąd wyjdziemy.

Castiel wygląda na zadowolonego. Jego cieniste skrzydła wznoszą się wysoko pod szczyt jaskini i zdają się migotać odcieniami żółci i pomarańczu. Jak miód w świetle ogniska.  
  
***  
  
Wydawało się, że poradzą sobie bez problemu, ale ta uzbrojona w niezliczone zęby, przypominająca olbrzymią, białą larwę istota najpierw bez wysiłku ciska Castielem o drzewo, a potem robi to samo z Deanem, cały czas trzepocząc setkami mackowatych odnóży i klekocząc sierpowatymi szczękoczułkami. Dean nie ma pojęcia, co to za cholerstwo, ale stwór krwawi, przynajmniej na tyle, na ile krwawi się w miejscu, gdzie nie można umrzeć (chyba że jest się akurat tym pechowcem, który został tu wciągnięty przez implodującego Dicka), więc da się go pokonać albo chociaż odegnać. Łowca mocniej zaciska palce na kamieniu o ostrych krawędziach, który wykorzystuje jako broń (nóż już dawno zgubił) i czeka, aż stwór odsłoni się na tyle, by mógł go zaatakować, nie narażając się na ucięcie głowy potężnymi szczypcami. Przeklina w myślach swoje niedbalstwo, przez które nie sprawdził, czy w jaskini, w której zatrzymali się na noc, nic nie mieszka.

Stworzenie odchyla się do tyłu i Dean skacze, celując w niewielki fragment trzęsącego się, galaretowatego ciała widoczny między płytkami chityny. Już w tej samej chwili wie, że to był zły pomysł. Bo nagle znikąd pojawia się druga para szczypiec i – to już naprawdę przesada – zakrzywiony, segmentowaty ogon z hakowatą końcówką, z której skapują krople jadowicie żółtej cieczy, zapewne najbardziej żrącego kwasu, jaki zdołała wymyślić Wszechmatka, bo takie jest właśnie szczęście Deana. Cóż, było miło, dziękujemy państwu za uwagę, przedstawienie skończone, kurtyna opada.

Tylko że w tym samym ułamku sekundy przed Deanem pojawia się Castiel i cały impet ciosu wymierzonego przez niezidentyfikowanego stwora trafia w anioła. Krople jadu tryskają na wszystkie strony i Dean słyszy, jak coś skwierczy obrzydliwie, i widzi, jak w drżących w powietrzu cienistych skrzydłach Castiela pojawiają się pęknięcia, większe, mniejsze, niezliczone, broczące czarnym dymem, a Castiel krzyczy z bólu, ale nie wycofuje się, jego miecz raz po raz zanurza się w ciele stwora, aż w końcu to ten daje za wygraną i odpełza pośpiesznie, zostawiając na ziemi ślad z ciemnego śluzu.

Castiel przez chwilę stoi nieruchomo, ciężko dysząc, a potem robi kilka kroków w tył, jakby oszołomiony, potyka się i pada ciężko na ziemię. Czy może raczej – padłby, gdyby nie to, że Dean w ułamku sekundy jest przy nim i chwyta go za ramiona, zanim Castiel zdąża się przewrócić. Anioł gwałtownie łapie oddech i syczy z bólu, bo Dean z całych sił wbija palce w jego ciało; próbuje się uwolnić, ale jego oczy wciąż są przymglone, a skrzydła to pojawiają się, to znikają, ciemne kształty usiane dziurami, jak pogryzione przez mole draperie, i Cas wciąż chwieje się i drży, więc Dean zaciska palce jeszcze mocniej, bojąc się, że anioł za chwilę straci przytomność albo jeszcze gorzej, bo krew zaczyna spływać mu po skroni i ściekać na płaszcz, dużo krwi, ale to tylko krew, ani jeden promyczek Łaski nie rozświetla zlepionych krwią włosów, więc wszystko będzie dobrze, Cas nie umrze, musi tylko trochę odpocząć.

\- Ty idioto – syczy Dean, chory z ulgi. – Ty cholerny kretynie. Żadnego poświęcania się, pamiętasz? Pamiętasz, ty przeklęty skurwielu, czy mam ci to wbić do łba pięścią? – Jest tak wściekły, że zaczyna potrząsać aniołem, aż jego głowa zatacza się bezwładnie.

\- Dean – jęczy Castiel, zaciskając powieki i na oślep machając rękami, próbując złapać Deana za ramiona i odsunąć się. – Przestań…

\- Kiedy wreszcie do ciebie dotrze, że ja nie chcę, żebyś oddawał za mnie życie? Hę, ty przeklęty, dwulicowy sukinsynu? Że za każdym razem, kiedy to robisz, jakaś część mnie umiera? Kiedy wreszcie załapiesz, że ja… że ty…

Dean zająkuje się, kiedy Castiel otwiera oczy i jest w nich kompletny brak zrozumienia i pustka. Przynajmniej z początku, bo potem Dean dostrzega w głębi ledwie tlącą się iskierkę nadziei i wtedy coś w nim pęka, wszystko w nim pęka, każdy mur, jaki wzniósł wokół siebie w ciągu trzydziestu lat, wszystko to wali się w gruzy, rozsypuje w proch, i Dean nagle nie może złapać tchu, bo Castiel wpatruje się w niego zagubionym, prawie błagalnym wzrokiem, jakby wciąż szukał przebaczenia za coś, co Dean już dawno mu wybaczył, cholerny, samobójczy idiota, myślisz, że nie zasługujesz na zbawienie, a potem Castiel mruga i zaczyna odwracać głowę, więc Dean klnie pod nosem, przyciąga go do siebie i połyka zaskoczone sapnięcie, które wyrywa się z ust anioła.

Castiel sztywnieje, szeroko otwierając oczy, zastyga w bezruchu i wstrzymuje oddech. Dean czuje, jak wszystkie mięśnie anioła napinają się, jakby Castiel szykował się do ucieczki, więc jedną ręką obejmuje talię Casa, a drugą wczepia w jego włosy i przyciska go mocno do siebie, przezwyciężając bierny opór jego ciała. Przez bardzo krótki moment anioł próbuje się wyrwać, ale robi to bez przekonania, jakby tylko sprawdzał, czy Dean łatwo się zniechęci, a kiedy Dean w odpowiedzi oplątuje go ciasno ramionami jak ośmiornica, Castiel wzdycha, zamyka oczy i poddaje się. Nie, nie poddaje: nagle ożywa, przyciska się do Deana, wtapia się w niego, wypełniając sobą każdą wolną przestrzeń między nimi, rozchyla dotąd zamknięte wargi, które Dean zwilżył językiem, i wsuwa swój własny w usta łowcy, głęboko, jakby chciał sięgnąć nim do samej duszy Deana i wypić ją z niego. Krew sącząca się z jego rany nadaje pocałunkowi posmak rdzy i to jest doskonałe, bo wszystko w życiu Deana pachnie i smakuje krwią, więc i to musi być – i będzie – częścią jego życia, Cas i jego krwawe pocałunki, nieludzka siła, z jaką trzyma biodra Deana, jego nieskrępowane wstydem jęki, które wpycha językiem w gardło łowcy, przeplatające się z imieniem Deana, bo Castiel powtarza je w kółko, kiedy tylko ma na to szansę, kiedy Dean na ułamek sekundy cofa głowę, by nabrać tchu, więc łowca wdycha swoje imię wraz z powietrzem i czuje się coraz bardziej sobą, coraz bardziej Deanem, nie tylko jednym z braci Winchester, nie tylko porzuconym anielskim naczyniem, nie tylko stróżem brata swego, ale sobą, zupełnie jakby Cas, szepcząc bez tchu jego imię, stwarzał go, znowu, od samych podstaw, jakby wypełniał go życiem, którego Dean nigdy wcześniej nie znał.

Coś wbija się Deanowi w plecy i łowca uświadamia sobie, że Castiel popchnął go na ścianę jaskini. Ostre kamienie szorują skórę, ale to akurat Deanowi nie przeszkadza, nie, dużo bardziej irytujące jest to, że Cas próbuje przejąć kontrolę nad czymś, o czym nie ma pojęcia, a wszyscy wiedzą, jak to się kończy, no i o co chodzi z tym rzucaniem o ściany, to jakiś fetysz czy co, mniejsza z tym, Dean warczy gniewnie, chwyta mocno ramiona anioła i przekręca ich tak, że teraz to Cas opiera się o ścianę. Siła uderzenia wypycha aniołowi powietrze z płuc i Dean przypomina sobie o jego zmaltretowanych skrzydłach, ale Castiel tylko sapie, zaskoczony, i nie próbuje wyrwać się z jego uchwytu ani odzyskać kontroli, pozwala Deanowi przygnieść się do zimnej skały, a gdy dłonie Deana wślizgują się pod cienką szpitalną koszulę i docierają do nagiej skóry, Castiel wzdycha i zaciska palce na ramionach łowcy, odchylając głowę i odsłaniając gardło w tak uległym geście, że członek Deana w jednej chwili z lekko zainteresowanego staje się owładniętą głodem bestią, twardą jak otaczające ich skały.

\- Dean – mówi Castiel i Dean czuje swoje imię formujące się u podstawy gardła anioła, drżące na jego strunach głosowych, ślizgające się po tchawicy; ściga je językiem po jabłku Adama, aż wreszcie odnajduje to miejsce pod szczęką, miękkie, delikatne, pod którym krew Castiela pulsuje w zwariowanym, nierównym rytmie, tak głośno, że Dean wyraźnie słyszy jej szum, jak wtedy, kiedy na krótko stał się wampirem, i czuje niemal taki sam głód. Castiel wydaje zdławiony, żałosny jęk, gdy zęby Deana zaciskają się na jego gardle, i wczepia się w ramiona łowcy, przywierając do niego biodrami tak mocno, że jego członek wbija się boleśnie w pachwinę Deana. Bo Castiel jest twardy, tak twardy, że to musi sprawiać mu ból, cała ta wrząca krew, której gorąco parzy język Deana, zgromadzona w jednym miejscu, skóra napięta do granic możliwości, końcówki nerwów rozżarzone jak supernowe, to musi być męczarnia dla kogoś, kto przeżywa to po raz pierwszy w życiu, zwłaszcza po milionach lat bycia bezpłciową falą czegośtam, i Dean widzi w szeroko otwartych oczach Castiela początki paniki, więc wyciąga dłonie spod koszuli anioła i ujmuje jego twarz.

\- Hej – szepcze, nie odrywając wzroku od pociemniałych, niebieskich tęczówek. – Spokojnie, Cas. Nic ci nie będzie.

\- Dean – dyszy Castiel i przez chwilę łowca sądzi, że na tym się skończy, ale Castiel bierze głęboki wdech. – Nie przerywaj.

Dean bez słowa całuje jego usta, już nie spierzchnięte, ale mokre od śliny i czerwone od krwi – tej, która wypełniła naczynia krwionośne, i tej, która spłynęła z rany na głowie – a jedna z jego dłoni znów zsuwa się w dół ciała Castiela, niżej niż poprzednio, przez chwilę krąży jakby niepewnie po biodrze, muska napięte mięśnie brzucha i bez ostrzeżenia zanurza się w spodnie.

Biodra Castiela drgają spazmatycznie i anioł odrzuca głowę do tyłu, waląc potylicą o skałę z siłą, która powinna rozbić mu czaszkę, ale jęk, który wydziera mu się z gardła nie jest jękiem bólu, w dodatku jest to najbardziej perwersyjny, najgorętszy, najbardziej bezwstydny dźwięk, jak Dean kiedykolwiek miał szansę usłyszeć, więc za nic w świecie nie mógłby się już teraz zatrzymać, choćby Cas rozbił czaszkę w drobny mak, ale Castiel wciąż wydaje te dźwięki, jego biodra wciąż poruszają się w tym nerwowym, nieprzytomnym rytmie, jego członek broczy gorącym płynem, zlepiającym palce Deana i wsiąkającym w materiał spodni, więc łowca wtula twarz w szyję anioła i ociera się mocno o jego biodro, nie mogąc powstrzymać jęku i dreszczy, które przebiegają przez jego ciało.

Oddech Castiela staje się coraz szybszy, coraz krótszy i coraz bardziej zdyszany, aż w końcu urywa się i anioł zamiera w bezruchu z zaciśniętymi mocno powiekami i ustami otwartymi w niemym krzyku, a Dean ma jeszcze na tyle przytomności umysłu, by zerknąć w dół i zobaczyć własne palce obryzgiwane perłowobiałym nasieniem, na widok którego ślina napływa mu do ust, po czym też musi zamknąć oczy, bo orgazm przetacza się przez niego z siłą, która odbiera mu oddech, zmysły i zdolność myślenia.

Ma wrażenie, jakby na chwilę stracił przytomność, bo kiedy wreszcie otwiera oczy i znów zaczyna oddychać, przez krótki moment nie może sobie przypomnieć, gdzie jest. Mruga kilka razy i potrząsa głową, próbując rozjaśnić umysł, i dopiero po jakimś czasie dostrzega wpatrzone w siebie oczy Castiela. I, Boże wszechmogący, jeśli już wcześniej zdarzało mu się widzieć przebłyski prawdziwej postaci anioła w jego oczach, to teraz widzi ją chyba w całej okazałości, bo twarz Castiela zdaje się świecić, jaśnieć, promieniować, wstaw dowolny synonim, i przez trwający wieczność ułamek sekundy Dean naprawdę widzi trzy twarze, setki niebieskich oczu i wysmukłą kolumnę ciała, i przez ten sam ułamek sekundy Cas jest ogromny, dużo większy od budynku Chryslera, potężniejszy i groźniejszy od wirującego słupa tornada, wspanialszy niż Wielki Kanion, którego Dean zresztą do tej pory nie zobaczył na własne oczy, piękniejszy niż rozgwieżdżone nocne niebo, i Dean nie uświadamia sobie, że ma łzy w oczach, dopóki Castiel nie dotyka jego policzka i nie ściera ich palcem.

\- Dean – mówi cicho anioł, głosem, od którego uszy łowcy powinny zacząć krwawić, ale nie robią tego i jakimś cudem jego imię brzmi tak, jakby zawierało w sobie cały świat. Jakby dla Casa było ono całym światem.

Dean przełyka ślinę i zamyka oczy. Wie, że powinien coś powiedzieć, ale mózg odmawia mu posłuszeństwa, oszołomiony widokiem anioła, i jedyne, co łowca w końcu z siebie wykrztusza, to ledwo słyszalne:

\- Castiel – co jest odpowiedzią godną cholernego babskiego filmidła z Hugh Grantem i Meg Ryan w rolach głównych, tylko że Castiel rozjaśnia się jeszcze bardziej, więc może nie jest to taka zła odpowiedź. Zaraz potem całe to postkoitalne objawienie mija i Cas znów wygląda jak Cas (czyli jak Jimmy), tyle że uśmiechnięty (a nawet, do diabła, wyszczerzony) i rozczochrany jeszcze bardziej niż tamtego dnia, gdy zobaczyli się po raz pierwszy, setki lat temu.

A skoro już mowa o pierwszych razach – po raz pierwszy w życiu szeroki uśmiech Castiela nie przyprawia Deana o ciarki.

Łowca wyciąga dłoń ze spodni anioła (krzywiąc się, gdy dociera do niego, że w jego własnych zaczyna być nie tylko mokro, ale i zimno, i cholernie nieprzyjemnie – jakże fantastyczna puenta mistycznego doświadczenia) i wyciera ją o nie, nie zwracając uwagi na lekko potępiające spojrzenie Castiela.

\- Smakujesz jak miodowy hamburger – mówi, by przerwać ciszę.

Castiel przekrzywia głowę.

\- To dobrze?

\- To ohydne – przyznaje Dean i Castiel uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej. – Zabraniam ci jeść miód. Nie będziesz zakładał pasiek u Bobby’ego. Po moim trupie. Ale nad sadem jeszcze się zastanowię. Naprawdę potrafisz piec ciasto?

\- Jestem aniołem, Dean. Ja potrafię wszystko.

I to głupie, bo znajdują się w samym środku Krainy Potworów, bez nadziei na ratunek, w zimnej, wilgotnej jaskini z czającą się gdzieś na zewnątrz ogromną, pełną jadu szczypawką, pokrwawieni, cuchnący potem, spalonymi piórami i seksem, ale wyobraźnię Deana zalewają obrazy domowych ciast, jabłkowych, wiśniowych, malinowych, brzoskwiniowych, z kruszonką, z kremem, z lodami, i rozpraszają go na tyle, że mówi rozmarzonym głosem:

\- Cas, kocham cię – śledząc oczyma wyobraźni wirujące kolorowe ciasta.

To miał być żart, nic zobowiązującego, w końcu jak tu nie kochać kogoś, kto potrafi upiec prawdziwe ciasto owocowe, tylko że, powtórzmy, znajdują się w samym środku Krainy Potworów, w miejscu, gdzie prawda nie daje się ujarzmić, więc jego słowa wcale nie brzmią żartobliwie, brzmią szczerze i, niech to diabli, są szczere, więc Dean jeży się ze zgrozy i z całych sił gryzie się w język.

Ale Castiel tylko się uśmiecha i całuje go i to jest oczywiście ta chwila, w której Samowi udaje się sprowadzić ich do świata żywych i zapewnić sobie traumę do końca życia.


End file.
